coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9685 (4th February 2019)
Plot Gemma retrieves the ring from Paul and calls Chesney for help. Abi gets excited when Peter asks to see her. Chesney recognises Big Garth from his time on the markets and asks to see his engagement rings, making out he's just got engaged to Emma. Emma feigns dizziness in order to distract Garth after he opens the van, allowing Gemma and Paul to make their escape. They're given away when Paul accidentally knocks a box over. Brian suggests to Cathy that they buy The Kabin together. Chesney explains to Garth that the ring wasn't Paul's to sell and appeals to him to return the ring to its rightful owner, particularly as Gemma has paid back the £200 out of her own pocket. Garth lets them off when Chesney threatens to put the police onto his private stash. Afterwards, Gemma protects Paul by telling Chesney he found the ring in the street. Peter dashes Abi's hopes, saying he's not looking for a first mate but enjoys her company. Liz hears about Jenny's meltdown and lets herself into the Rovers to check on her. She's worried to see Jenny drinking alone in the darkened pub. Cathy has misgivings about buying the Kabin as they have no business experience. She gives in when Brian says the shop has made him feel useful again. Liz advises Jenny to get her act together before she goes to court. Jenny thinks her show of concern is fake and she'll soon be after Johnny again. Paul is touched that Gemma lied to Chesney for his sake and takes back his earlier comments about her being a killer. Gemma is happy to have her brother back and offers to let him sleep on Rita's sofa until he sorts something out. Abi is sure that she can change Peter's mind before he leaves in three months' time. Chesney gives the ring back to Roy. Emma summons Chesney and Gemma to Speed Daal where she announces that she's breaking it off with Chesney so that the two of them can be together. After she leaves, Chesney kisses Gemma and is thrilled when she kisses him back. Cast Regular cast *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill Guest cast *Big Garth - Victor McGuire Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Prima Doner *Roy's Rolls *Speed Daal Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Emma selflessly puts Chesney's feelings before her own; Peter lets Abi down gently; and Jenny receives a visit from her nemesis, Liz. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,498,651 viewers (7th place). Notable dialogue Sally Metcalfe: "The simple truth is, not all women have the inner steel and resilience and, dare I say, street smarts that our types possess." Category:2019 episodes